1. Field
A negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery including the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. A rechargeable lithium battery uses an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, has twice or more high discharge voltage than that of a battery that uses an alkali aqueous solution and as a result, has high energy density.
As for positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, a lithium-transition metal oxide having a structure being capable of intercalating lithium ions, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like may be used.
As for negative active materials, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon that may intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions have been used. Recently, in order to obtain high capacity, research on silicon-based and tin-based non-carbon-based negative active materials has actively been conducted.